One Night Stand: A Caskett Fanfic
by drmariskahargitay
Summary: Alternate ending to the first episode: if Kate had taken Rick up on his offer to be one of her conquests.


"How would you like to go to dinner?" asked Castle, I took the twinkle in his eye and the mischievous smile on his face to mean thats not all he wanted.

"Why, Castle, so I can be another one of your conquests?" I ask.

"Or so I can be one of yours."

"It was nice to meet you, Castle," I say, smiling.

"Thats too bad, it would have been great," he said.

"You have no idea," I leaned in a whispered in his ear, I could sense that he tensed up when my breath hit his ear. He grabbed my hand and started walking towards his town car.

"If you want to tease me like that, you at least have to accompany me to dinner," he winks at me as he opens the door, I surrender and step inside.

We pulled up next to the hottest and most exotic restaurant in Manhattan, he opened the door and stepped out. He grabbed my hand as we walked into the restaurant. He told the hostess we wanted a booth in the back, a more quiet and romantic place so we could talk.

We walked to the back of the restaurant and ordered two scotches on the rocks. I downed mine immediately trying to take the edge off. Why was I so nervous? I spent this whole day with Rick and never felt nervous even though he was my favorite writer and I once stood in line for two hours at one of his book signings, but that is something I would never admit to him. His ego did not need any boosting. Almost instantaneity after I sat my empty glass down the very attractive waitress with extremely perky breasts and a small waist sat four more down and took mine and Ricks empty glasses.

"Trying to get me drunk there, Rick?" I ask, realizing it was the first time I called him by his first name. He realized too, the look in his eyes and the way his lip twitched made me realize it turned him on.

"Only if you want to be drunk," he laughed, throwing his second one back. I grabbed mine and did the same.

"It's a good thing I'm a scotch girl," I winked at him, slammed down my second glass and picked up the third, quickly letting it slide down my throat.

"My my, Kate, I think I am in love with you," he said as he watched me down the shot. He flung his arm into the air to flag down the perky breasted waitress who I was extremely jealous of and she sat down four more shots and the appetizers we ordered. I felt the slight tingling feeling in my lips and knew the alcohol was starting to hit me. I took this opportunity to pick up a mozzarella stick, dip it into some marinara sauce and took a good sized bite out of it. I went to pull it from my mouth and the melty cheese began to stretch from the stick in my hand to my mouth and I giggled. I looked up to see Castle biting his lower lip and staring at me.

I finished two mozzarella sticks and then took one of my two shots. I was feeling quite brave and placed my hand on Castle's on the table. We began talking about our lives and laughing about little things. The waitress brought over four more shots so I now had three in front of me.

"You're getting behind," Castle said, tipping another one back.

"I'll catch up," I give him a slight, sexy smile and take all three of my shots in a row, not letting him see how unpleasant it was.

"Wow, II'm on a date with a badass."

"Oh, this is a date?" I ask.

"I'd like to think so," he told me.

"Well, I think people should be little more friendly on dates," I say, completely thrown off by my own words. Those last three shots hit me harder than I thought they would. I realized I had to live up to my most recent flirtatious response, I stood up a little and leaned across the table, inches from his lips, setting my elbows onto the table so I could push my breasts together, showing him a little cleavage. He noticed my shirt had fallen a bit to reveal my black lace bra, his mouth twitched again. I was turning him on.

"They should definitely be more friendly," he said.

I laughed and sat back down, with all this alcohol in my system I was feeling risky and brave. I took off my stiletto and placed my foot on his knee. I slowly started to move it up his thigh, towards his already half erect penis. The further up his leg I got, the more he began to sweat. His breaths became shorter in anticipation, I found this very amusing and to my surprise I was turned on as well. Just before I reached the seam of his pants he called over the big busted waitress and asked for the check. She pulled it out of her apron, he pulled a hundred dollar bill out of his wallet, gave it to her and told her to keep the change. He squeezed my foot under the table and winked at me. I slipped my heel back on and stood up along with him. He grabbed my hand and we walked as fast as we could out of the restaurant. We climbed into the back of his town car and he told his driver to head back to his place.

His hand found me knee and began traveling up my thigh, ever so slowly. Causing me to bite my lip, he's teasing me, just like I teased him, I thought. My breathing started to hitch as he toyed with my inner thigh. I looked at his ruggedly handsome face and saw how amused he was by my reaction. As he slowly inched toward my sex, I felt my panties start to dampen. I lifted my leg up and swung it around him and climbed into his lap. I placed my lips on his and we picked up a rhythm. I let my tongue graze his bottom lip asking to entrance. He quickly granted my proposal and our tongues met. I broke the kiss for air and went back for more. This time I sucked his lower lip into my mouth and gently bit down. He moaned into my mouth and I couldn't believe how turned on I was. My hands found their way into his hair as I deepened the kiss. He grabbed the pony tail in my hair and gently pulled it out, letting my long hair fall freely around my shoulders.

"You look so beautiful," he told me between kisses. Then he kissed my jawbone and trailed down my neck, kissing and licking, making it my turn to moan. The goosebumps formed on my skin as he continued to work his magical lips behind my ear. His car slowed to a stop and he dragged me out behind him. I was a little unsteady from the alcohol as was he. We laughed at each other clumsiness and made out way into the elevator. He backed me against the wall after pressing the seventh floor button and lifted me to kiss him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I felt his erection. It made me moan into his mouth and grind my hips down into him. I deepened the kiss, sucking on his tongue and biting it. I could tell it was something he's never had done to him before because he began to pull away before realizing he liked it. He placed me back on my feet.

"Anything else special you do?" he asked.

"Well, I do this one thing… With ice cubes," I said as the elevator door opened. I calmly stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway. He stopped at a door and took a minute to fid the right key. The door finally opened and we stumbled inside. I immediately began pulling at his shirt, realizing it was a button down I tried to undo the buttons but after about thirty seconds of frustration I decided to rip the shirt off him. Buttons went flying across the hard wood floor and I began laughing as did Rick. I stripped his shirt off him and we found our way into the kitchen. He stripped my shirt off and grabbed at my breasts. Rick slipped his hands behind my back and unhooked my bra with one hand.

"Oh, one hand I'm impressed," I said. I leaned into him and kissed him hard. I broke the kiss and pulled my hair back into the ponytail. I leaned him against the counter and got down on my knees in front of him. I undid his belt and yanked down his dress pants, then his boxers, letting his rock hard erection free. I looked up at him, never leaving his eyes I took all of him into my mouth and swirled my tongue around the head of his large penis. He moaned in pleasure and I knew I was doing good. I added my hand to start manually pleasuring him. While I deep throated I made sure to keep my teeth out of this act until I wanted to gently bite the head, only once to take him over the edge. I knew he was close but I didn't want him to cum yet. I stood back up and whipped my eyes.

"If you're that good at head I can't wait for you to ride me," Castle told me.

He grabbed my hand and lead me to the bedroom. He gently laid me down and took one of my nipples into his mouth. I felt my body react immediately and I ran my hands down his body. He released my nipple and found my mouth, his hand grabbed at my ponytail and yanked. It turned me on so much more.

"Take my clothes off now," I commanded him. He obeyed. Castle unhooked my pants and unzipped them then pulled them off leaving me only wearing my black lace panties that were soaking wet. His hand found its way between my legs and rubbed my clit. I moaned in pleasure and he smiled at how wet I was. Rick leaned down and took the edge of my panties into his mouth and began pulling them off me with his teeth. He spread my legs and gave me no warning before plunging two fingers into my tight pussy, causing me to let out a little surprised scream and then a moan.

"You're so tight, baby," he told me.

"Mmm, I'd hope so. I haven't had sex in almost four years," I confessed to him.

"I'll make it worth your while," he told me and he began to pump his fingers harder into me and I felt his hot mouth on my clit, sucking and biting away. My moans slowly got louder as he picked up the pace.

"More, Rick! Faster!" I begged as I tried to grind my hips down into his mouth. He pulled out his fingers and his tongue entered me. I grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up to me. I kissed his mouth deeply and then flipped him over climbing on top of him. I was almost ready to ride his dick, but I had a different idea for this moment. I placed myself above his shoulders and lowered myself onto his face. His tongue flicked at my clit as my legs began to shake.

"I'm gonna fucking cum, Rick," I screamed, I was right on the brink of my orgasm when Rick flipped me over and began to giggle.

"If I don't get to cum this way, neither do you," he said to me as he climbed back on top of me and positioned himself to enter me. In one fast swift thrust he was inside me and I let out another surprised scream.

"Holy fuck, Kate, you're so tight," he moaned.

"Just for you, babe," I whispered between raged breaths. I began bucking my hips to meet him and I knew I was getting close.

"Faster, fuck me faster and harder, Rick," I moaned.

He didn't answer but his body listened to my words. He filled me over and over. I didn't know how much longer I could hold on before my orgasm took over. I flipped Rick over, he needed to know exactly how good I was in bed. I climbed on top of him and positioned myself onto him. I began riding him up and down and moving my hips in the occasional circle. His hands found my perky little breasts as I did my bouncing.

"Kate, you were right, I had no idea," he said between breaths and moans. I smirked because I knew no one has ever rode him this good. His hips arched off the bed as I lowered myself onto him taking me by surprise with how deep he filled me. I moaned and my body began to shake. He laughed and I quickened my pace then slowed it down. Going higher off his penis. I decided neither of us could take the teasing anymore so I picked up speed and rode him fast and hard.

"Fuck, I'm about to cum," I yelled. My hand found my clit and he watched me ride him and pleasure myself and my moans became screams and my orgasm overtook my body. He was right behind me and he came inside me. I collapsed onto his chest, my legs still shaking and my breathing heavy. He grabbed the hand I was using to play with my clit and sucked off all the juices.

"Ready for round two?" he asked me.

*Castle's POV*

Looking at Kate, I felt myself hardening again, even though we were both still panting from our recent climaxes. She stood up from the bed and walked her perfect little body over to where my my button down shirt and been throw onto the floor, she bent over giving my a perfect view of her just fucked pussy and I let out a groan as my dick stiffened even more. She looked over her shoulder, smiled and threw the shirt on after she smelled it and closed her eyes, savoring the moment. She then walked out my bedroom door and left me alone. I laid there for a few seconds longer and then jumped up, curious about what she was doing. I walk into the kitchen, naked and needing her again. She was in the fridge, looking for some limes, and she had two shots of tequila on the counter. She gave up on looking for the limes and hadn't yet seen me. She grabbed one shot and downed it, then the other. She gagged lightly, and then saw me. Her face reddened.

"Not sharing?" I asked. She looked at me and gave me a mischievous grin.

"I had a better idea for you," she winked.

Then she took of the shirt and jumped on the counter and laid down on her back. She poured some tequila into her belly button.

"Mmm, body shots, detective. Where have you been all my life?" I whispered, barley able to contain my excitement. She smiled and then gasped as I walked up and spread her legs to climb in between them and licked all the tequila out of her belly button. I poured more and let it drip out onto her sides and licked it up. She had little goosebumps on her body and it was so sexy. She grabbed the bottle and took a long drag out of it.

"I don't think I have ever had a drinking partner who loves tequila this much," I confessed to her.

"Well, when I have tequila I turn into a sex freak," she confessed back.

"Oh, so when we fuck in the morning you're gonna want to stick to missionary?" I laughed.

"Oh, no. I have some ideas for that already," she said, setting down the liquor bottle on the counter.

Every time she spoke, my groin tightened and I needed to be inside her more and more. I poured some more tequila in her belly button and then made her sit up, causing the tequila to drip down to her sex. I kissed her hard on the lips, her mouth opening inviting my tongue in. I moved down to her neck and made my way to her small breasts, taking one nipple into my mouth and sucking hard while I twisted the other between my finger, causing it to become erect beneath my fingers and in my mouth. I continued moving downwards, tasting tequila the further I went. I found myself wanting to tease her and right before I got to her smooth pelvic bone, I moved to her inner thigh. I kissed and licked my way up to her core and when she couldn't take it anymore she grabbed my head and pushed my hot mouth into her dripping pussy. I gladly slurped up all the tequila along with her sweet juices. I pushed my tongue in and out of her tight pussy and she moaned my name. I brought my thumb up to her clit and began to move it in fast circles.

"Fuck! Rick, just fuck me hard already, babe," she screamed in ecstasy.

"As you wish," I said after giving her one last lick. I lifted her off the counter but held her up for a second. Her lips met mine and she wrapped her legs around me. I arched my hips into hers and she moaned as she felt how hard I was. I placed her down in front of me and quickly turned her around, then bent her over the counter and without warning I slammed into her quickly, causing a surprised yet pleasured yell from Kate. I quickened my pace and she began meeting my thrusts. I grabbed her hair and pulled her up so I could squeeze her tits and kiss her neck. She moaned when I pulled her hair and I knew it turned her on when I got rough. I sucked her neck just hard enough to leave a little mark, but not dark enough anyone but her and I would notice.

"Faster Rick! I'm going to cum!" she yelled between breaths.

And I obeyed, her moans turned into screams and our skin was slapping hard against each other. Right before she reached her orgasm, I quickly pulled out of her and devoured her beautiful and swollen pussy in my mouth. I wanted to taste her when she came. I sucked her clit and thrusted three fingers in her tight pussy. I felt her tightening around my fingers and I knew she was about to cum.

"I'm cuming for you, daddy," she screamed and her legs began to shake and she squirted all over my face, in my mouth and onto my fingers. I swallowed it all except what was left on my finger and I turned her around and stuck my fingers in her mouth. She sucked off all her juices and smiled. "I told you, tequila makes me a freak," she winked, "now lets get you off," she said as she got on her knees.


End file.
